I'm Only Human
by TJ6
Summary: 6 years later, Jess is back with baggage. Well, not so much baggage, more like a son and a steady job... How will Star's Hollow deal with the new Jess? PDLD JavaJunkie JessOC LaneOC
1. The Mariano Boys

_Alright, first things first, I don't own Gilmore Girls. Anything you recognize? Not mine. So this is my first GG fic. Please, let me know what you think._

_Secondly, This obviously takes place in the future... Logan is history, and that whole Jess going to Yale and getting shot down thing? Never happened._

* * *

Jess woke up as soon as he heard the crying. It wasn't unusual. In fact, his son had nightmares more often than not. 

He was out of bed and in his son's room like a shot when the 2½ year old called out for him. "Da! Da!"

"Holden…" Jess soothed the little boy by sitting on his bed and pulling him into his lap. If you had told him 3 years ago that he would spend most of his nights soothing a little boy's nightmares he would have laughed. So would anyone who had known him… But it was indeed how he spent most of his time these days. "Holden, buddy, wake up."

"Da?" The little boy woke slowly, still crying and sniffling quietly.

Jess smiled softly and ran a hand through his son's unruly hair. It was remarkable really. Holden was the exact image of Jess, except for the eyes. He had his mother's eyes. A deep, haunting forest green. "Yeah, buddy, it's me."

Holden sniffled one last time and burrowed his face into his father's t-shirt. "I-" he hiccupped, "I have a bad dream."

"I know, Holden." Jess rubbed circles on his son's back, bunching up the Power Rangers pajamas, but lulling the boy back into a half sleeping state.

"I-" hiccup, "I sleep with you?"

"Sure, buddy." The 24 year old acquiesced. He shifted Holden in his arms, grabbed his favorite toy- a ratty stuffed lion named Sid, after Sid Vicious of the Sex Pistols, one of Holden's favorites- and a downy soft green blanket and made his way to his own bedroom. He laid his now sleeping son down on the right side of the bed before settling himself against the headboard. He grabbed a well-worn copy of _A Farewell to Arms _and tried to lose himself in it.

20 minutes later he had read the same paragraph 12 times.

Holden's nightmares were beginning to worry him. He'd done all he could, but his son was still waking up crying at least 5 times a week.

He threw down his book and gritted his teeth in frustration. It was time to do what he swore he never would. It was time to call his uncle.

* * *

"Luke!" Lorelai called down the stairs. "Could you get the phone?" Her voice was accompanied by some boyish giggles. 

"Shouldn't he be in bed?" Luke asked, referring to their 3-year-old son, William, Liam for short.

"Blasphemy!" More giggling. This time from both mother and son.

Luke smiled slightly and, rolling his eyes, clicked on the phone. "Hello?" The greeting was a growl, something to be expected from the gruff diner owner. No answer. "Hello?" Still no answer. "Listen, I'm going to hang up. Don't call here again."

"Luke!"

Luke's breath caught in the back of his throat. "Jess?"

* * *

Half an hour later Lorelai descended the stairs, with a freshly bathed and dressed Liam asleep in her arms. Luke was sitting, unmoving, on the couch, staring at the blank TV screen. The phone still clutched in one white-knuckled hand. "Luke?" He turned to face his wife. "Who was on the phone?" 

"Huh?"

"The phone. Who was on it?"

"Jess."

"What?" She screeched, forgetting momentarily about the sleeping child in her arms. "What?" she repeated, much more calmly. "Jess? Jess your nephew who broke Rory's heart then disappeared to only God knows where to never be heard from again? That Jess?"

Luke didn't even blink at his wife's longwinded question. "Yeah."

"What did he do?"

"You're going to wake Liam up if you don't put him in bed soon."

Lorelai glared at the blonde, realizing he was right. "Don't think we're done."

He collapsed against the back of the couch and rubbed a hand over his tired face. "Wouldn't dream of it."

He had closed his eyes and was nearly asleep when Lorelai stomped back into the room. "Speak."

Luke opened one eye and glanced at his angry wife. "Is Liam asleep?"

"No changing the subject, diner man."

"Lor-"

"Jess. Speak."

"He needs help."

Lorelai snorted. "Color me surprised… what does he need help with?"

"His son."

* * *

"Da!" 

Jess awoke to a bright-eyed Holden jumping on his stomach. "Ugh…"

"Da! Wake up!"

"Holden." Jess warned, his eyes glinting mischievously. He snaked an arm about his son's waist and pinned him to the bed. Then with the other hand he began to tickle the little boy mercilessly. "What do you say now, little man?"

Laughing hysterically the 2½ year old thrashed about on the bed. "Da! Stop!"

Jess chuckled and quit tickling his son. "Breakfast Holden?"

Holden nodded "Bre-fast Da."

"Pancakes?" he asked settling Holden on his hip. Jess laughed again when Holden nodded excitedly.

"Help?"

"You want to help?" Holden nodded. "Alright. Let's see what we can do." He set his son down on the small counter and rummaged around the kitchen for everything they needed to make breakfast. Jess froze when he heard his son start to hum to himself. It was something else he got from his mother.

Neither Jess nor Naomi, Holden's mother, were big talkers, but unlike him Naomi couldn't stand silence. She had a habit of humming or singing to herself when the quiet got to be too much.

Finally, he set all the ingredients and utensils next to Holden. Then he plugged in an electric griddle on the other side of the counter. As far from his inquisitive son as possible.

"What now Da?"

"Now," Jess poured some flour into a measuring cup "You can pour this into the bowl." He handed the measuring cup to his son. "Two hands."

The cooking went fairly well; minus the egg Holden had convinced Jess to let him crack. There were still remnants of that disaster on the counter and, unsurprisingly, in Holden's hair. And, of course, there was flour all over Jess' t-shirt and Holden's pajamas. All in all, not a very eventful cooking experience for the Mariano boys.

"Yummy bre-fast Da."

"Yeah?" Jess cringed as Holden wiped his maple syrup covered hands on his pj pants.

"Mmmhmm."

"Good." He tightened the top on his son's milk filled sippy cup before handing it to him. "Listen buddy, I've got something to tell you."

"What Da?"

"We're going to take a little trip." He watched his son closely, but Holden just smiled and guiltlessly smashed his hands into a half eaten pancake. "We have to go see my Uncle in Star's Hollow."

"Un'ca Luke?"

"What?" Holden looked up at Jess' harsh tone. "How'd you know that Holden?" The 2½ year old shrugged and went back to playing in his food. Jess shook his head; his son was too smart for his own good. "We're leaving today, so you need to have a bath."

The little brunette scrunched up his nose. He didn't like baths. "Bella?"

Jess looked up from where he was piling dishes into the sink. "Bella?"

Holden nodded excitedly. "Bella see Un'ca Luke."

"Bella can't come with us buddy."

"No Bella?"

Jess sighed, his son looked to be on the verge of crying. That was never a good thing. "I'll ask Lia if she and Bella can come…" Holden smiled brightly and clapped his sticky hands together. "Don't get your hopes up, kid." He sighed again when Holden, who was now in his arms on the way to the tub, laughed and planted his syrupy hands in his hair. "Looks like I need a bath too."

* * *

Jess shook his head an hour later, so far they had eaten, showered, brushed their teeth, and dressed, already he was exhausted. The dishes were finally done. He just hoped Holden had stayed in his room playing, as he'd left him. "You ready, buddy?" 

"Bella?"

Jess rolled his eyes; people said _he _had a one-track mind. "Yeah, we're going to ask Bella and Lia if they want to come to Star's Hollow." The emerald-eyed boy was up and at the apartment door before he could blink.

"Da! Open the door!" Jess looked expectantly at his son. "Please?" Jess obliged and sighed when Holden took off again.

"Holden Lucas Mariano!" The 2½ year old froze and turned at the sound of his father's voice and, also, at his dreaded full name. Jess smiled wickedly at the small boy. "Wait for me."

There was a great deal of manly laughter and boyish giggling as the two Marianos raced down the hall to the apartment three doors down from theirs. "I win." Holden announced.

Jess cocked an eyebrow at his son. He'd clearly gotten there before Holden. "Oh really?" Holden nodded and knocked on the apartment door. "How?"

The little boy shrugged. "I just win."

The petite blonde woman who answered the door laughed. "You two race again?" Jess and Holden shrugged simultaneously. "Come in."

The Marianos entered the apartment; Jess following the blonde and Holden scampering off to find Bella.

Bella Madison, a gregarious, strawberry blonde, 5-year-old girl, was Holden's best friend. The age and gender differences didn't bother the two, as soon as they'd met the small Irish girl and smaller New York boy had had an instant connection.

It was to be expected though, as Bella's mother Natalia, more affectionately known as Lia, was Jess' own best friend. She was his business partner too. The two owned a little combination café/bookstore. Ironically enough Jess owned the café part, though he did occasionally help Lia with her inventory. Whether she wanted it or not.

"Thanks."

Lia just shrugged as she handed Jess a coffee. "It's not as good as yours." The two sat quietly, just sipping their coffee and listening to their respective children's laughter. "So, to what do I owe this early morning visit?"

"Nightmare." Jess said simply.

"Really?" Lia asked worriedly. Jess nodded. "Are you going to get some help Jess? Really, he-"

"I called my uncle last night."

"Your Uncle?" Jess nodded. "Is he a psychologist or something?"

"My Uncle Luke, Lia. I've told you about him."

"I know that." The blonde glared half-heartedly at her friend. "The diner guy. Star's Hollow, right?" he nodded again. "When are you leaving?"

"Today, hopefully. Holden wanted me to ask if you and Bella could come."

"And you told him no way, right? I mean, crazy townspeople, absolutely nothing to do, Bella's got school, and who would run the shop?"

"Exactly." If Lia hadn't been watching her friend closely she wouldn't have noticed how his face fell slightly.

"Are you kidding?" the blonde laughed, "Of course we're coming."

"But-"

Lia waved a hand dismissively. "Bella's in kindergarten. What do they really do? Nap? She's smarter than those other kids anyway, it'll be fine if she misses a few days."

"What about-"

"Kelly and Shane can take over the shop for awhile. Like I'm going to miss Star's Hollow."

"Da!" Jess shook his head; he wasn't sure exactly when it had started, but his best friend's daughter had taken to referring to him as her father. It didn't really bother him. It didn't even bother him that when the four of them were out together people believed that they really were a family; Holden and Lia had the same green eyes, while Jess, Holden, and Bella all shared the same mass of unruly curls. What did bother him was the fact that it didn't bother him. Especially since he knew it should. Shouldn't it? "Da," Jess steadied the red headed girl as she climbed into his lap. "Holden said you were going to go away."

"Un'ca Luke." Holden said proudly as Lia picked him up and settled him on her hip.

Jess nodded. "We're going to see my Uncle Luke in Star's Hollow."

Bella stuck out her bottom lip and pouted at him "Can I come? Please Da?"

"Your mom already said you could."

"Really Mum?" Lia nodded. Bella squealed and hugged Jess tightly.

"You'd better go pack, Princess."

Bella nodded and hopped out of Jess' lap. "Come on Holden." She waited until her mother set the little boy down, then grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom.

Lia smirked into her mug. "You don't even correct her anymore."

Jess rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm gonna go… pack. Tell Holden where I am."

The Irish woman continued to smirk at her friend. "Don't forget to call Shane and Kelly."

Jess continued to walk away. "Half an hour Natalia."

* * *

"When are they getting here?" Lorelai asked her husband for at least the twentieth time that hour. 

"I don't know." Luke growled. He silently thanked God when the phone rang. "Answer the phone Lorelai."

The brunette glared at him briefly before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Rory! Sweets, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you? It sounds like something's wrong."

"I have news."

"Me too!"

"Ror-"

"Finn and I are on our way to Star's Hollow! And we're bringing one of his friends."

"Colin?" Lorelai asked, wrinkling her nose in distaste. The boy was polite enough… but he was quite honestly the most boring person she'd ever met in her life.

"No."

"It's not Logan is it?" That one was an asshole. He'd broken her baby's heart.

"What? No! It's one of Finn's Australian friends."

"Oh really?"

"Colby, say hi to my mom."

"G'day-"

Rory pulled the phone away before the Australian could continue. "See?"

"New meat."

"New _exotic _meat." Rory added, stealing her boyfriend's favorite adjective. "So what's your news?"

"Are you sitting down?"

"I'm in a car mom."

"Right. It's Jess."

"Jess?"

"Jess."

"As in ran away to California never to be heard from again Jess?"

"The very same."

"What about him?"

"He's coming to Star's Hollow."

"What?"

"With his son."

"What!"

* * *

Jess' car was a mess. Food wrappers, CD's, takeout coffee cups, small toys, and half read books littered the floor. He smirked a little as he remembered Lia's reaction. 

"What are you grinning about?" Lia's voice was low, as Holden and Bella had finally fallen asleep.

"Me? I don't grin."

Lia rolled her eyes "Whatever." She looked out her window and sighed. "Are we there yet?"

"You're worse than the kids."

The blonde shrugged. "Are we?"

"Does it look like we're there?"

Lia shrugged again. "How would I know? I've never been to Star's Hollow before."

Jess sighed. "15 minutes."

7 minutes later Jess was ready to pull over. Holden was screaming his head off and thrashing around in his car seat. "I can't wake him up! Mummy!"

Lia looked at Jess, who was completely white, his lips were pressed so tightly together it almost looked as if he didn't have any. "I'll get him. You just get us there in one piece." Jess nodded as Lia unbuckled her seatbelt and twisted around so she could reach into the back seat.

"Is Holden okay?"

Lia smiled sadly at her daughter, who had tears in her eyes. "He'll be alright Bella." After a fair amount of struggle the blonde finally managed to get Holden unstrapped and into her arms. "Holden, come on. Wake up, boyo."

"Da!"

Jess reached over and ran a hand through his son's hair. "I'm here buddy."

Holden's crying stopped gradually; by the time they reached Luke's Diner the little boy was fully awake, wrapped securely in Lia's arms, and clutching Sid. "I'll bring him in, Jess, if you'll get Bella?" Lia offered as Jess turned off the car.

"Sure." He opened the back door and unbuckled the excited 5 year old. "You ready to go Princess?"

Bella smiled at him, her blue eyes shining hopefully "Carry me Da?"

Jess sighed and held his arms out to the little girl. "Come on, Monster."

She giggled and launched herself at the 24 year old. They had just caught up to Lia and Holden when Bella forced him to stop. "Wait! Da, I left Grandma in the car!"

Jess shook his head at Lia, who was making her way back to the vehicle. "I'll get it Lia. Why don't you guys go in?" Lia nodded and carried Holden into the diner. "Let's go Bella."

The little girl beamed at him as he took her back to the car.

That was the first Star's Hollow would see of Jess Mariano in almost six years. A tall, dark haired man, carrying an adoring little girl, searching his rust bucket car for a stuffed bunny named Grandma.


	2. Welcome Back

_Wow, thanks to everyone for the reviews. I've never gotten so many for one chapter before. Ever. It was awesome. Here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it._

_On another note I apologize for my attempt at Australian slang. I'm Canadian. Enough said, right?_

_And on yet another note, to Bloomin Daisy, I'm sorry that you feel I stole Holden's name from you. I can honestly say that I've never read one of your fics, so I couldn't possibly have stolen the name from you. (Does that sound really rude? I didn't intend for it to turn out that way...)_

_I did in fact steal the name though, so to JD Salinger, I'm sorry. Your property._

* * *

"Is that him?" Lorelai was practically pressed through the front window of Luke's Diner. She watched as a beautiful blonde woman emerged from the car carrying what looked like a mini-Jess. Then a taller, more mature version of Jess Mariano got out of the car. He opened the back door and came out with the most adorable little girl Lorelai had ever seen. Besides Rory, of course.

She had long curly, strawberry blonde hair pulled back into pigtails and was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a matching jean jacket, and a pair of white and black Converse shoes. She had an enchanting smile and her blue eyes shone adoringly at Jess.

The four started towards the diner when the little girl shouted something that caused her and Jess to head back to the car. The blonde and mini-Jess entered the diner just as the mini-blonde and Jess emerged from the vehicle. Jess was triumphantly holding a stuffed pink bunny. The little girl laughed and hugged the man tightly around the neck. Jess tried to maintain his tough guy image, but Lorelai could see the smile play across his features.

"My Bella's got him wrapped around her little finger."

Lorelai turned away from the window at the sound of the accented voice, red faced. "Oh, I wasn't-"

The blonde laughed, shifted the little boy in her arms and held out a hand to Lorelai. "Natalia Madison."

Lorelai smiled sheepishly and shook Natalia's hand. "Lorelai Gilmore."

"You're Lorelai?"

"Umm, yes…"

"Jess has told me about you."

"He has?"

Natalia nodded. "Yeah-"

She was cut off when Jess and Bella entered the diner. "Mummy! Da found Grandma!" The little girl held the pink bunny out proudly.

"Did he now?" Bella nodded happily. "That's lucky, isn't it?"

"It was under Holden's blanket, behind the diaper bag." Jess explained.

"There's a sentence I never thought I'd hear Jess Mariano say."

Jess turned in surprise. He hadn't noticed the brunette. "Lorelai."

"Jess."

Jess shifted Bella on his hip anxiously. "You know where Luke is?"

"He went to Doose's."

Jess nodded. "Oh."

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Lorelai motioned to Bella.

The little girl smiled brightly. "I'm Bella."

The older woman smiled back. "Hi Bella. I'm Lorelai."

Bella held out her stuffed animal. "This is Grandma."

"Grandma?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"My real grandma died. She gave her to me."

"Oh." Lorelai nodded. "That's a good name then."

Bella nodded again. "Holden's lion is named Sid."

At the mention of mini-Jess' name Lorelai looked over at him. As soon as she did he jammed a thumb into his mouth and hid his face behind Natalia's shoulder. "Sid?"

"Yeah. Sid Viscous."

"Sid Vicious, Bella." Jess corrected.

"Sid Vicious?" Lorelai cocked an eyebrow at Jess. "You let your kid listen to the Sex Pistols?"

Jess shrugged. "They're his favorite. At least he doesn't drink coffee."

Lorelai held a hand over her heart. "Your child hasn't tasted the elixir of life?"

"Mommy!" Lorelai looked to the door as Luke and Liam entered the diner.

"There's my boys." She kissed Luke's cheek and scooped up her sandy haired son. "Liam, this is your cousin Jess. And this is Natalia, and their kids Bella and Holden."

"We're not-"

"They're-"

"Hi. You're my cousin?"

Jess nodded. "I'm Jess, but-"

"Mom!"

"Rory!" Lorelai handed Liam over to a passing Luke before rushing her daughter. "Sweets, you're here!"

Rory laughed as her mom hugged her. "You remember Finn, right mom?"

"Of course." Lorelai said haughtily. "What do you think I am? Old?" She then nodded at the Australian, who stood next to a stranger.

He was tall, taller than Finn- who was pretty damn tall, probably about 6'6". He had a deep tan, sun streaked blonde hair, and pale blue eyes. He smiled charmingly at Lorelai, revealing a deep dimple on the right side of his mouth, then lifted her hand to his lips. "Colby Sullivan, at your service."

Lorelai looked over at Rory, who was wrapped in Finn's arms. "You're right about the Australian thing, Kid."

"What Australian thing?" Luke asked making his way back to the group. He glared at Colby, as he was still grasping Lorelai's hand. "You. Who are you?"

"Colby Sullivan."

"I don't like you."

Finn laughed at his friend's stricken look. "Don't worry, mate, it's not a short list."

"Da." Bella whispered, tugging on the collar of Jess' leather jacket. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Holden said quietly, still sucking on his thumb, grasping Sid tightly with his other hand. There were too many strangers for him.

"Okay guys." Jess reached over and ruffled his son's hair, earning him a tired half smile. "Luke." Jess tried to get the diner owner's attention.

"Un'ca Luke." Holden corrected quietly.

"Uncle Luke."

Everyone turned to look as he used the title.

"Jess."

Jess froze, uncomfortable with all the attention. Bella was pressing herself as tightly to him as she could, while Holden was hiding his face behind Lia's shoulder again. Lia placed a hand on Jess' arm, prompting him to speak. "Could we get some food?"

"I'm hungry." Bella said, addressing Lorelai.

"Uh, yeah."

Finn nudged Rory subtly as Jess ushered the blonde and two kids to a table, followed by an uncharacteristically emotional Luke. "Who's the bloke, Ror?"

Rory blinked and looked to her mother "That's Jess. I thought you said son, mom." She looked over at the table where Jess was speaking lowly to the blonde and unconsciously settling the little girl into a booster seat. "That looks like more than a son."

Lorelai shrugged. "That's what Luke told me. But when he got here he was with Natalia and Bella too."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Lorelai raised her hands in her own defense. "They got here like five minutes before you did."

Rory looked back at the table just as Jess reached across it to ruffle the little boy's hair. Then he laughed and leaned over to whisper something in the blonde's ear. She turned to Finn and pleaded with her eyes. "Do you think we can hit Al's and head back to the house?"

"Sure, love. Colby?"

The blonde Australian shrugged. "No worries Finn, as long as there's food."

"Are you sure you won't stay Rory?" Lorelai asked. "I know Luke and Liam-"

"I can't stay here with _him_, mom."

"Rory-"

"Look, you know he's going to start something as soon as he gets a chance."

"I don't know, Ror-"

"It's _Jess_, mom."

"There's something different about him. I don't-"

"You're _defending_ him now?"

"Rory, would you let me-"

"I can't do this mom. I'm going home."

"Rory…" Lorelai watched as her daughter stormed out of the diner leaving a confused Finn and bewildered Colby. She shook her head at the questioning Australians. "Go with her. And Finn?" The brunette looked up at his girlfriend's mom. "Don't push it. Just make sure she's okay."

Finn nodded and left, followed closely by his friend.

Lorelai sighed and headed to the counter, where her son was seated and munching happily on a piece of blueberry pie. "Luke! Pie me!"

* * *

"I can't believe him!" Rory muttered angrily, stabbing repeatedly at her Thai food.

"What's wrong, love?" Finn asked cautiously, "What's this Jess bloke done to you?"

Colby, sensing the gravity of the coming conversation grabbed his beer and food and headed for the front porch. He nodded to Finn, who shot him a grateful look. "What's he done? What hasn't he done?" Rory slammed her utensils onto the coffee table and started pacing the room furiously. "I put all I had into our relationship! I gave him everything! He was going to be my first… I put my relationship with my mom aside to be with him. And Lane. The whole frickin' town… They all told me too… They told me he was no good, that he would break my heart." Rory was in tears at this point and Finn was resisting every urge he had not to touch her. Or to head back to the diner and punch the bastard's face in. "He just left." Rory continued. "He didn't say a word. And I was the last person to know… That's what hurt the most…" Finally, unable to say anymore Rory threw herself into Finn's arms.

"Shh…" Finn soothed, stroking the sobbing girl's hair. "It's okay, baby."

Rory just wept. Heartbroken, pent up tears. Harsh, wracking sobs. "I loved him."

Finn kissed the top of her head. "I know." He murmured into her hair. "It's alright, love." Rory, putting all her weight on Finn finally dragged the two of them down to the floor. She cried, harder and more passionately than she ever had before, thankful for Finn. Finn: her best friend, her unconditional love, the man who cradled her as if she were the most precious thing in the world, while she cried bitterly over another man.

* * *

"I wouldn't go in there, Sheila." Colby said taking another pull from his beer.

Lane looked at the uber-relaxed blonde quizzically. He had his chair tipped back on two legs and his feet were propped up on the porch railing. "Who are you? And who's Sheila?"

The blonde turned his head from where it was leaning against the side of the house and cracked an eye open. He looked at Lane appraisingly and let his chair drop back onto all four legs. "Colby. And you are."

Lane shook her head. "My name's not Sheila."

"You're not Sheila, you're a Sheila. You know, a girl. Anyway, _Sheila_, I wouldn't go in there."

"Why not?"

"Rory's spewin' over some wanker at the diner. Finn's with her though, so she'll be right soon enough."

Lane shook her head. "I've talked to Finn before and I've never been this confused."

Colby shook his head in mock sadness. "It is sad really, the bloke's lost the Aussie speak."

Lane shook her head again. "So why shouldn't I go in there?"

"Rory's mad."

"Mad."

Colby nodded. "Some Jess bloke we saw at the diner."

"Jess?" Colby nodded again. "Jess is here?"

"Yes. With some blonde Sheila and two little ankle biters." Lane looked expectantly at him. "A blonde woman and two kids."

"Kids?" Lane screeched. Colby nodded once again. "Jess? Jess and kids?" More nodding. "Kids with Jess? Jess Mariano? His kids?"

"At least one of them." Colby said tipping his chair back again. "But it could be both."

"Is she okay?"

"Finn's with her."

"So who are you again?"

"Colby Sullivan. You?"

"Oh, I'm Lane. Lane Kim."

"Well, Lane Kim, drink?"

"Drink?"

Colby held his beer out to her. "Oh, no. I don't drink… Alcohol. I drink, I don't drink alcohol."

Colby looked at her again. "Go on, give it a burl- try. Give it a try."

"Not thanks." Lane declined. "Really."

The blonde shrugged and closed his eyes again. "Suit yourself."

The Korean girl sighed and sat on the porch stairs. "How long have they been going at it?"

Colby shrugged again. "'Bout twenty minutes, I suppose."

"Want a tour of the Hollow?"

Colby dropped his chair again and set down his beer. "Lead on Ms. Kim."

Lane blushed and stood up "Um, okay."


	3. Face The Music

"Wow."

"I told you this was gonna suck."

"What sucks, da?" Bella asked. Her inquisitive face was covered with ketchup and mustard- from her massacred cheeseburger. Holden was happily smashing his french fries, giggling wildly whenever bits of potato landed on the floor.

Jess sighed, "Nothing sucks Bella. Holden! If you dump that plate on the floor; so help me God…"

The tiny boy widened his emerald eyes in mock innocence. "Sorry da."

Lia smiled and placed some well cut pieces of hamburger in front of the boy. "There you go, Holden."

"Eat it Holden." Jess warned as he spotted the devilish look on his son's face.

"It was just awkward."

"Awkward? Did you see the look on Luke's face when I called him my uncle?"

"Yeah, that was a little…"

"Awkward?" Jess asked sarcastically.

Lia stuck her tongue out at him as she picked a mangled piece of french fry out of her hair. "Ha ha."

Jess smirked as he wiped his surrogate daughter's face. "If you really want awkward try telling someone we're not together."

"But we're not"

"I know that and you know that, but by now the whole town thinks Bella's my daughter and since you're obviously her mother," he gestured from mother to daughter- trying to highlight their similarities, "that puts us-"

"Together." Lia concluded.

Jess nodded and poked at his chicken ceasar salad with his fork. "Not much we can do now."

Lia blanched slightly, "You're kidding, right?"

"Why, am I that revolting?"

"Jess-"

"Why's this bothering you so much Lia? Everyone thinks we're together anyway…"

"Not here."

"What do you mean, not here? Here's no different from New York."

"Jess…"

"Seriously Lia. Holden, eat it or put it back on your plate."

The 2½ year old stuck the piece of hamburger in his mouth. "Sorry da." He smiled; ketchup smeared across his face and his mouth full of food.

"Star's Hollow is different than New York, Jess." Lia continued their conversation without missing a beat, used to being interrupted by at least one of the two children.

"How?"

"Star's Hollow's family."

Jess snorted, "Lia you know how I feel about-"

"It's important Jess."

"Lia-"

"No! You know how I feel about this!"

"Mummy?" Bella asked, her mother's angry tone scaring her.

Lia looked at her daughter, her face softening instantly. "I'm sorry, baby. Mummy's just tired."

"Nap nap?"

"Yeah buddy," Jess smiled slightly, "we all need a nap nap."

"I don't need a nap!" A big yawn negated Bella's defiant statement.

"I'll go tell Luke we're going upstairs."

"Jess-"

"I know." The brunette held up his hands in mock surrender. "It's not over."

* * *

"So…" Lane said nervously, "What brings you to the states?"

Colby smiled down at the Asian girl and shrugged. "I surf."

"Surf?"

He nodded. "Since I was 3."

"Not to sound rude, but the surf's not relly that great here in Connecticut."

Colby grinned. "I was in Hawaii a few weeks ago… and California last week, so I decided to come visit little Finny."

"How do you know Finn anyway?"

"My pa and his dad work together and our mums were mates all their lives."

"Were?" Lane asked curiously.

"My mum died when I was 5."

The bespectacled girl didn't know what to say. "I-"

Colby draped an arm about her shoulders. "No worries, pet."

The two walked in silence for several minutes. "That's the gazebo." Lane said lamely, pointing at the white structure.

"Gee, thanks." The big Australian smirked. "So… I surf. What do you do?"

"I'm a drummer." Lane answered simply.

"A drummer, eh? Anything I would have heard of?"

"Well," Lane hedged, "I'm sort of between bands right now…"

"It'll be alright, pet."

Lane shook her head. "You wanna hit Luke's? Best coffee ever."

The blonde shook his head. "I don't think that's such a good idea, love."

Lane seemed to shrink a little bit, "Oh."

Colby squeezed Lane's shoulders with the arm he still had wrapped around her. "Rory was pretty hysterical-"

Her face paled considerably. "Oh my God- Rory, I can't believe I forgot…"

"No worries, love. You were with me. It's understandable."

Lane rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Casanova."

Colby smirked down at the Asian girl again as they headed back towards the Gilmore-Danes home. He was about to make another 'witty' comment when he was cut off by a rather disconcerting and, frankly, scary voice. "Lane! Lane!"

The blonde felt Lane shiver under his arm. "Lane?"

She didn't answer as she turned to look at the terrifying woman. "Mama."

"Lane." The strict woman looked pointedly at the arm Colby had replaced on Lane's shoulders. The Australian merely grinned.

"Mama, this is Colby. Colby, my mother."

The blonde's smile widened and he inclined his head at her slightly. "G'day Mrs. Kim." He held his hand out to the woman. "Colby Sullivan."

Mrs. Kim glared at the proffered hand, "Yes." She then turned her glance to Lane. "Lane, you are home?"

"For the week, Mama."

"When did you get here?"

"A couple of hours ago."

"Why did you not call?"

"I'm afraid that's my fault, Mrs. Kim. You see-"

"Who are you?"

Colby cocked his head at the abrasive woman. "Colby Sullivan."

"You are dating my daughter?"

"Mama, he's not-"

"As a matter of fact-"

"We just met, mama." Lane said, glaring at the big Australian. "Colby's a friend of Rory's boyfriend. I'm giving him a tour of Star's Hollow."

"A tour." Mrs. Kim repeated narrowing her eyes at the blonde's offending arm again.

"Yes, mama, a tour."

"No touching. You come home for dinner tonight." And with that last command the older Korean woman turned and walked quickly away.

"That was interesting." Colby muttered keeping his arm firmly about Lane's shoulders.

Lane nodded absently as they started towards Lorelai's house again. "Congratulations. You've just survived an encounter with Mama Kim."

* * *

"Alright Lia," Jess said turning to his best friend, "let's settle this."

Bella and Holden were nestled together on Luke's single bed, sleeping. It was quite the picture; Holden clutching Sid tightly with one hand and one thumb jammed securely in his mouth, Bella held Grandma loosely by the ears and had her other arm thrown protectively over her surrogate brother.

Lia stared silently at the two children before looking at Jess. The dark haired 24 year old was a little concerned by the tears he saw in her eyes. "I overreacted a little… but Jess," tears started to slide down Lia's pale cheeks "you can't take advantage of your family… They're all you've got."

Jess cursed himself in his head while pulling the blonde into his arms. "Lia…" His softly spoken word was muffled as he kissed her silky blonde hair. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

The two were still locked tightly in their embrace when Luke entered the apartment. "Ah geez…" Jess watched with a smirk as his uncle quickly shut the door and made his way back to the diner.

"Go." Lia said, extricating herself from Jess' arms.

"But-"

"Go." She repeated. "I'll watch over Holden."

"Are you sure you're okay?" When Lia nodded confidently Jess started for the door. "I'll be back soon."

Lia nodded again as her friend left the room. This trip was going to be a lot longer than she'd anticipated.

"Luke!" Jess called, chasing his uncle down the stairs. "Dammit Luke. Stop!"

The older man stopped suddenly, halfway down the stairs, and whirled around to face his nephew. "What?"

"Can we not do this here?" The brunette gestured to the full diner, where people were surely listening.

Luke wordlessly turned away from him and stomped down the rest of the stairs and into the diner. "Everybody out!" He bellowed.

"But Luke-" Kirk protested from where he was perusing his menu, "I haven't even-"

"Out! Now!"

The gangly man looked at his watch, "But it's not-"

"Get the hell out, Kirk!" Luke roared. "Now."

Kirk got up and reluctantly followed the other customers out of the diner. "Don't think I won't be telling Taylor about this…"

"Good!" Luke shouted. He slammed the door behind the annoying man and flipped the open sign to close. Then he turned and regarded his nephew. "Talk."

"It's about Holden." Jess said seriously.

"What about him?" Luke asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jess stared silently at his uncle. "I didn't know who else to go to…"

Luke's stony expression softened slightly. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know." Jess responded, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "He has these nightmares. They're intense… He screams for me and doesn't really know when I'm there…"

"Night terrors?" Luke asked.

Jess shrugged. "He can't tell me what they're about. I just- I don't know how to help him." The brunette started pacing angrily throughout the diner. "I don't know what to do Luke… You were the only person I could think of. I…"

"You had night terrors." The sandy haired man said when Jess trailed off.

"What?"

"When you were younger. 3 or 4 I think."

"I did?"

Luke nodded. "Liz had no idea what was going on. She was dating some loser… Anyway, I came to New York."

"Why didn't I know this?"

"What kid remembers stuff from when they're 3 years old?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It never exactly came up." Luke said venomously. "Why did you tell me you had a son?"

"Luke-"

"No Jess," the diner owner's voice began to rise, "Why should you be the only one to keep secrets?"

"You never told me you had a kid either." Jess pointed out.

"I would've if I could have found you!"

"Hey!" Luke and Jess both turned at the sound of a voice behind them. "Would you two keep it down? There're two very tired, very cranky children trying to sleep upstairs!"

The two men stared wordlessly as Lia turned and stormed up the stairs. "Look, Luke, I'm sorry I never told you about Holden. I've been trying to get my life together…"

"I could've helped-"

"No!" Jess cut him off, "I needed to do it myself." The brunette ran a hand through his hair again and resumed pacing, trying to get his thoughts into some type of order, while his uncle leaned against the counter and watched silently. "When I left I went to see Jimmy in California. I stuck around long enough to meet my stepsister and figure out that I never want to be like him. So I moved back to New York. I didn't have any money so I ended up staying with one of my old… friends."

"Jess-"

Jess held up a hand, needing to get everything out at once. "I fell back into my old habits until I met Lia." The 24 year old smiled wryly at the memory. "She pretty much kicked my ass the first time we met. She yelled at me, told me life could be a lot worse and to get off my lazy, self-indulgent ass and do something. It was hard, but she helped me do it. I quit smoking, drinking, and all the stupid shit I was doing… I started helping her out with her pregnancy stuff and right after Bella was born we started a business together." He paused to take a breath, "I met Naomi after that and it was like things were finally starting to come together. I had a job, a decent apartment, a best friend, Bella… I was going to ask Naomi to marry me when she told me she was pregnant."

"Naomi? You mean Lia's not-"

"No, Lia's not Holden's biological mother, the same way I'm not Bella's dad."

"You're not…"

"I amin the ways that count." Luke nodded, silently telling Jess to continue. "What I didn't know was that Naomi and I weren't exactly on the same page. She wanted an abortion at first. I convinced her not too. Things went downhill from there… She left two days after Holden was born. Didn't even stick around to give the kid a name… It's pretty much been Lia, Bella, Holden, and I since then. Things started looking up again, the business is finally out of debt. It's actually starting to make a decent profit and then this nightmare thing starts happening… I- I don't know what to do Luke."

The older man simply stared at his nephew. This was a different Jess than the one he'd known 7 years ago. "Lorelai and I are married. We've got a kid, William. Liam for short."

Jess nodded at his uncle's succinct story. "I wrote a book. It did okay."

This time Luke nodded.

"Jess!" The two men looked up, relieved at the interruption that intruded upon the little moment they'd created. "It's Holden!"

Jess didn't even look back to see if his uncle was following him as he bounded up the stairs to the apartment. "Holden…" he muttered as he pulled his crying soon into his lap.

"Da…" The little boy sobbed as he woke.

Jess looked over at Lia, who was trying to calm a crying Bella and then at his uncle, who was standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Help?"


End file.
